The invention is for a device for carrying the grab in slot machines, which device primarily comprises a traveller moving on first guide rails installed in the cabinet of the slot machine, a crab moving on second guide rails installed in the said traveller and a grab for raising the prizes located on a lower prize area of the slot machine. The grab is suspended by means of a cable attached to an elevating mechanism installed in the crab.
In a known device of this sort, the traveller is held between two flat vertical side plates which are located on the inside of the guide rails for the traveller. Guidance means, such as rollers, are fixed on the traveller, and the rollers rest on the guide rails. Vertical panels perpendicular to the guide rails are fitted between the guide rails. A crab, from which the grab is suspended for raising the prizes, moves between the vertical panels.
This device has as a chief disadvantage that the travel of the crab is limited in both directions, as it cannot run under the guide rails of the traveller and thus stays at a relatively great distance from the glass sides of the slot machine. The result of this is that a fairly large strip of the prize area, on the sides of the slot machine, are inaccessible by the grab suspended from the crab. The available prize area of the machine is thus limited.